


Snapchat

by imjustuptheblock



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut, fuckboy!dan, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustuptheblock/pseuds/imjustuptheblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuckboy Dan wants Phil's nudes.</p><p>Update: Chapter 2 smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you kidding me?” Phil let out an audible groan, throwing his head back on to his duvet. His friend, Louise, turned to see what was now occupying the inky-haired boy’s attention. “Look at this!”

Phil shoved his phone into Louise’s face, making sure the page still showed Dan Howell - Just Added the baby face emoji next to his name almost seemed off-putting.  
“Dan Howell? Why would he add _you_ of all people?” Phil knew Louise didn’t mean the words in a hurtful way but he couldn’t help but feel a sinking feeling.

“Should I snap him? I don’t like him but I also don’t want to embarrass myself,” Phil glanced at Dan’s ghost collage. It was no surprise that Dan was half naked in almost all of them, his pelvic bone jutting out in quite a few. “He’s such a fuckboy, I can’t understand why any sane person would have a crush on him.”

“You should wait until he snaps you, although I’m sure he just wants to see if you’ll send him nudes.” Louise went back to painting her nails, the bottle nervously balanced on Phil’s bed.

 

Two days passed, and Phil had almost forgotten about Dan adding him on Snapchat, the only reminder of his presence had been knocked down to the bottom of his friends list. Phil was more than happy with the situation, the lack of interaction was a sigh of relief. The order was restored, Phil was still the geeky kid who Dan took statistics with and Dan was still the guy who slept with half the girls and guys in their school.

 _Dan’s typing..._ the notification popped up just as quickly as it disappeared. The next thing Phil knew a new notification popped up, it wasn’t a message it was a picture. Phil felt his heart beat so fast , he worried that it’d burst out of his chest. The order was out of balance again, their worlds aren’t supposed to collide, they both had a lane and right now Dan was not staying in his.  
Against better judgement, Phil opened up the snap. Phil was confused at first, Dan had set the time limit to ten seconds but the image was fairly easy to take in in under 3 seconds; Dan had sent Phil a picture of his dick.

 

“You don’t make eye contact, you don’t talk about it, and you can’t let him know you even know about it,” Louise advised as they walked through the school threshold, met with the normal buzz of overlapping conversation. “He probably sent it on accident and it’d be awkward for both of you to bring it up.”

Phil hugged Louise before making his way to his first period class, statistics, choosing his regular seat that gave him enough distance from where Dan usually occupied himself. Moments passed before students slowly started to trickle into the room, Dan glancing around the room before locking eyes with Phil. His lips turned up into a smirk and he crossed the room in long strides and planted himself in the seat beside Phil.

“Hello, beautiful,” Dan raised an eyebrow, his dimples poking through. Phil would be lying if he said he didn’t find Dan a little attractive. Dan had chocolate brown eyes and his hair was so fluffy and tempted Phil to run his hands through them. “I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t respond last night, I’d hate to hear that I disappointed you.”

“Trust me you, uh, certainly didn’t disappoint,” Phil scratched his neck awkwardly while Dan threw his head back in exaggerated laughter. “I just didn’t think it was for me, that’s all.”

“How could it not be for you,” Dan growled into Phil’s ear. “After all, you’re the prettiest boy in school.”  
The teacher clapped his hands together to signal the start of class and the conversation ceased but Phil couldn’t help but notice Dan sneaking peeks at him throughout the hour.

 

After finishing up his homework, Phil decided it was now or never. He opened up the app and tried to think of something that teach Dan a lesson. Phil took the filters scrolling until he came to infamous dog filter, he snapped a video of him flirtatiously lapping the animated tongue captioning it with one simple word: fetch.  
It didn’t take long for Dan to reply back, there was music in the background but all Phil could see was Dan licking his lips and mouthing ‘more’. Phil could show him more.

The snaps flied back and forth, Dan always had the most sexual between the two, not holding back on pics of him jerking off, or moans veiled in the darkness of his bedroom. All Phil could restrain himself to do was send suggestive pics, knowing that Dan wanted to see it all, only made Phil want to hold of even longer. He’d send pictures of him throating a popsicle, pics with a dildo sneakily left out in the open, or him still glistening and wet from his shower. The thirsty 3am snaps from Dan that all Phil could see was the time on his alarm clock and the sounds of Dan panting before release.

“You don’t think this has gone too far?” PJ said before biting into his sandwich. They all sat around the lunch table, gawking at Phil’s stories.

“Yeah, that’s some next level shit,” Chris said, locking eyes with Phil from across the table.

“I’m not doing anything wrong, really,” Phil shrugged. “The most skin he’s seen is my stomach, I think.”

“What about his late night sessions where he just keeps moaning ‘Phil’, you don’t think that’s too far. You guys are basically jerking eachother off via Snapchat at this point,” Chris said in an even tone, his gaze lazily wandering over to Dan’s table. “He’s even looking at you right now, for fuck’s sake.”

Louise rolled her eyes in agreement, “You need to break it off Phil, stop stringing the poor guy along.” The lunch bell rang out, the shrill sound signaling the end of their break.  
“You’re right,” Phil sighed, moving to stand up. “As fun as this was, I don’t think this can go on any longer.”

Phil arrived early the next morning leaning on his locker to see if he could scout out Dan in the incoming crowd of students. Time passed and Phil worried that Dan wouldn’t be at school after all when suddenly he felt a pull on his neck. Someone was dragging him along, using his tie to guide him into the handicap boy’s bathroom. The door shut behind them, the deadbolt locking with a loud clink.

Phil turned to see his abductor, “Dan?”

“Shut up,” Dan moaned as he pressed his lips to Phil’s. “You have no idea how horny I’ve been all week, you’re all I’ve been thinking about.”

His kisses were greedy and sloppy, but Phil still enjoyed them. He hungrily nipped at Phil’s neck, almost as if he was marking Phil as his.

“I still can’t get over the first snaps you sent me,” Dan smiled devilishly. “I could almost imagine you running your tongue up and down my cock, I want you so bad.” He tugged more roughly on Phil's hair, rutting their crotches up against each other.

“I’m not going to have sex with you in a school bathroom Dan,” Phil moaned against Dan’s lips. Dan pulled away for a second, searching his face skeptically before giving Phil another quick kiss on his lips.

“I’ve got to get to class then,” Dan smiled. “See you around, Lester.” He winked before stalking out of the bathroom, leaving Phil both confused and slightly aroused.

“I fucking hate Dan Howell.”


	2. Chapter 2

Three days. It’d been  _ three  _ days since Dan had interacted with Phil. He had taken to simply just ignoring him in the halls, openly flirting with other people, and the scandalous snaps had come to an abrupt stop. The first day, Phil just assumed Dan was getting over being denied a risky romp in the school bathroom but the silence became too prominent to ignore up to the fourth day when Phil couldn’t handle Dan’s taciturnity.

“Can you just tell me why you’re mad?” Phil was leaned up against Dan’s locker, hoping the confrontation would end in his favor.

“Mad?” Dan put on an oblivious look. “Why would I possibly be mad at you?”

“Dan,” Phil groaned.

“Don’t think I’m just going to forget the fact that you made me chase after you for weeks then right when we get close you push me away,” Dan slammed his locker shut, hefting his textbook high on his hip. “Fuck off.”

 

“Am I the only one who  _ doesn’t  _ think it’s odd that Phil didn’t want to have sex in the school bathrooms?” PJ piped up. They were congregated outside in the school’s courtyard, each eating their meager school lunches. “How could Dan say that to you today? As if you were to blame for not immediately dropping your drawers for the almighty Dan Howell.”

The group chimed in with sounds of agreement but Chris remained impartial, “I can understand where he’s coming from, Phil’s a tease.” This earned him a sharp pinch from PJ.

“He’s not a tease, he just likes the chase more than the result apparently,” PJ shrugged.

“Can we stop talking about me like I’m not here?” Phil stopped trying to chew at the half frozen fruit parfait he’d been working on all of lunch. 

“It’s not our fault that you refuse to tell us any more details about this, it’s our natural instinct to speculate,” Louise giggled. “How about you tell Dan that you’re more interested in him than the chase. I’m sure he’d appreciate knowing that you enjoy him  _ and  _ his body outside of Snapchat, as well.”

“Can we talk about something outside of Dan? I’m sure we had interesting conversations outside of him, like, two weeks ago,” Phil stabbed his fork into a blueberry, watching it’s purple colored insides explode into the yogurt and at the moment it reminded him of himself.

 

After school Phil went over to Dan’s house. It wasn’t hard to find it considering anyone in the school could tell you were Dan Howell’s infamous house was. Considering it was the unofficial ‘official party house’ and a common place for Dan’s escapades, it wasn’t a surprise it’d garnered a reputation across their school.

Phil knocked on the door, making himself aware of the fact that Dan’s car was parked in the driveway. With the long bout of silence that followed, he almost considered turning away and going home but the door suddenly opened to reveal Dan in all his glory.

Dan was still in his school uniform but his tie hung loosely from his neck and his shirt was untucked.

“Hi,” Phil said, his voice so soft Dan wasn’t sure if he'd even said anything.

“I thought I told you to just leav-,” Dan started, interrupted by Phil’s lips being pressed to his. It was brief but it left both their lips tingling.

“I know at first this was just a dumb game at first but I admit it; I think I started to actually like you along the way,” Phil sheepishly grinned. “Somewhere in between the dick pics and all the ridiculous pick up lines you said to me every day during math.”

“Shut up already,” Dan pushed Phil against the stair wall, closing the door behind them. 

“Are your parents home?” Phil breathed onto Dan’s lips. Dan shook his head, quickly pressing his lips back to Phil’s. “Good.”

Phil grabbed a hold of Dan’s tie pulling him up the stairs and into Dan’s bedroom.

“Cute room,” Phil said at first, taking his lips off of Dan’s. The room was crudely decorated with posters and had clothes shoved into a pile near the closet.

“The only part that really matters is the bed,” Dan smirked before pushing Phil back onto the bedspread.

“Bed?” Phil laughed. “Oh no, we’re doing this  _ my  _ way.” He stood and walked over to Dan’s desk, clearing the clutter with one long swipe of his arm.

“Phil! That only works in movies you twat, I had actual school work on there,” Dan gaped at the mess on the ground.

“Oops,” Phil said with a fake pout. “Why don’t you come over here and show me just how bad I’ve been?” Dan took this as challenge, crossing over to Phil only to rip off Phil’s dress shirt, all the buttons becoming lost in the mess of Dan’s floor.

Phil bent down until he was leveled with Dan’s fly, pulling down the pair of black slacks just past Dan’s knees. He took Dan’s cock into his mouth, softly sucking on the head at first. Dan’s hand found it’s way to the back of Phil’s head, pulling Phil deeper onto his cock.

“Fuck,” Dan moaned as Phil pulled off his dick, saliva shamelessly dripping from his chin. Phil swirled his tongue around Dan’s cock one last time before standing up and sliding onto the desk, legs spread wide on both sides of Dan’s desk chair. He began to stroke himself while waiting for Dan, who was shuffling around his room in search of his condoms and lube.

“Found them!” Dan yelled in triumph from underneath his bed.

“And here I was, almost getting off just at the sight of your ass in the air like that,” Phil sneered as Dan retreated out from under the bed and scrambled back over to the desk.

“Are you ready?” Dan said, a little out of breath.

“If we don’t start now I’ll be 80 by the time you finish,” Phil pulled Dan closer to him, wrapping his legs around Dan.

“Let me stretch you first, at least,” Dan grabbed the lube and coated his index and middle finger with the cool liquid.

Phil yelped as the two fingers touched his entrance but loosened up as Dan eased them into him slowly, “More.”

Dan added another finger, twisting his fingers until they reached the hilt. When he was sure Phil was properly stretched he withdrew slowly.

“Hurry up,” Phil writhed beneath him, his heels digging into Dan’s lower back.

Dan wanted to laugh at seeing this need side of Phil but instead found himself rolling on the condom and lining himself up with Phil. He pushed into Phil, first met with resistance but eventually being able to pull out and thrust back in.

“Faster!” Phil yelled without a concern of his volume. “I want the neighbors to know that the Howell’s sweet kid next door, isn’t as sweet as they think.”

“You’re such a slut Phil,” Dan joked. He slammed roughly into Phil, the desk noisily banging against the drywall that separated Dan’s room from laundry room. Phil groaned again, this time in ecstasy from the rough fucking.

“Shit-shit-shit,” Phil repeated mindlessly while jerking to the rhythm of Dan rocking into him. He felt Dan’s hand clasp around his. Without anything else to take hold of, Phil found his hands reaching up Dan’s back, softly dragging his nails down Dan’s shoulder blades before tangling his fingers in Dan’s brown hair. He pulled Dan down, craning up to give Dan a soft kiss, a grounding action amongst all their rough, hungry movements. 

“I’m about to cum,” Dan announced, he sped up his movements and tried to get Phil off at the same time, but found himself roughly slamming into Phil before releasing abruptly. “Fuck.”

Phil took his dick into his hands again, giving himself a few more pumps before cumming as well, slightly splattering both their stomachs. Dan stroked inside of Phil a few more times to ride off his high, before long he removed himself and rolled the condom off, discarding it in his wastebin. 

“You’re probably the best fuck I’ve ever had,” Dan conceded as he cleaned both Phil and him off with a Kleenex. “Not saying it like it’s a competition or something.”

“You really know how to kill a man’s dreams; I was really looking forward to putting that up on a plaque,” Phil giggled.

“Don't worry, I’m sure we’ll be doing more ‘award winning’ things later,” Dan gave one last sloppy kiss before grabbing Phil’s clothes that’s been scattered on the floor. “Chat tonight?” 

“Definitely.” Phil smiled, the taste of Dan still tingling on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 <33


End file.
